Protein kinase C (PKC) related disorders are important causes of illness, disability and death worldwide, and represent important therapeutic targets. The broad range of disorders which are mediated by PKC include, for example, hyperproliferative diseases, immune related disorders, and cognitive disorders among others. There is need for new therapeutic agents which can target PKC to treat patients with these conditions.